Dreamland
by lollipopfiend
Summary: An interlude with Cassie and Pritkin, from Pritkin's POV. Mature audiences only. Contains no major spoilers, and it ignores the events at the very end of Hunt the Moon, but I recommend you read it only after having read HtM or a couple details won't make sense.


**Characters belong to Karen Chance. This scene is rather racy, so if that sort of thing bothers you please stop reading now. Thanks!**

"Pritkin! Pritkin, please, come back to me!"

The voice sounded like it was coming from very far away. Pritkin's eyes opened slowly to find an angel with a golden halo looming over him. He blinked – that couldn't be right, angels don't socialize with demons. Another blink and his vision cleared, and he realized he'd been right the first time. Cassie, his angel, and her golden curls filled his vision.

Kissing her was as natural as breathing. His mouth found hers – moist, warm, and eager. His tongue swept inside like he was a starving man and she was his banquet. And she was. His savior, his curse; this infuriating woman was everything to him.

He felt her hands tugging at what was left of his shirt. He reached for it and tore it away, eager for her skin against his. She took full advantage, finding one nipple and rolling it around between her fingertips. Her lips soon followed, blazing a trail of scorching heat down his neck, his collarbone, till she found the hard nub and bit down. Pritkin cried out – in pain or pleasure, he was no longer sure. Immediately her tongue slipped out to comfort the tender spot. Then her mouth closed over it and he swore he was in heaven. Heaven generally didn't accept his kind, but he thought surely this was infinitely better. Her tricky hands had made their way to his waistband, and were presently tugging at the buttons. A vague alarm sounded in the back of his mind that this was a dangerous path, but he could no more stop her than he could stop his heart from beating. His hands fisted in the covers, allowing her to explore.

She let out a moan when she finally managed to get the buttons undone. She tugged his jeans down and suddenly he was bare to her inspection. She wasted no time, using that tiny pink tongue to lick him from base to tip. Pritkin suddenly couldn't hold still another second. He surged off the bed, landing them both on the floor in a tangle of clothes and limbs. He reached for the nightie she wore – no, _God_, it was his shirt – and ripped. It tore as easily as tissue paper.

He pinned her hands over her head and took his turn to explore. Cassie writhed beneath him, and he pressed down with his hips. This was exquisite torture, as it put his hardness oh so close to the sleek warmth he craved. But if she kept up her motions this would all be over far too quickly.

He somehow managed to control his mouth enough to burn a slow path down the slim column of her neck. It tasted of sweat, slick and salty, and that taste that was just Cassie. He could spend days on the soft spot behind her ear, but he had other interesting areas to attend to. He nestled between her breasts for a moment and noted with approval that her nipples seemed to tighten even more and her heart kicked into overdrive. He sucked one tight bud into his mouth, and she again struggled beneath him. She was no match for his strength but God, she felt amazing.

He released her hands to move further down her stomach. She took advantage of the opportunity to fist her hands in his hair. He had no idea why but the woman was fascinated with it. To his surprise, he found he liked the attention. He worshiped at her navel for a moment, and then continued down to the top of her tiny lace panties. He licked under the waistband and enjoyed the resulting spike in her pulse. Suddenly he was surrounded by her scent, bathing in it, and he couldn't wait any longer.

He eased her panties off and took a moment to simply drink her in. He thought he could happily spend the rest of his life looking only at her. He bent down and pressed his tongue to her core. Exquisite. She was nothing less than exquisite. She tasted like the sweetest, most exotic honey, and he was starved for her. He had never wanted anyone more.

He continued tormenting her with long, sure strokes, until she writhed and moaned beneath him. Her hips bucked, but he gripped her firmly and continued his assault. He knew she was close and he wanted to feel her pulsing in ecstasy around his tongue. He knew the moment she shattered. She cried out, thrashing, and he reveled in it, in her.

Pritkin licked his way back up Cassie's torso and claimed her mouth again. She kissed him back fiercely, her passion only heightened by her climax. He teased her entrance with the tip of his manhood and she paused, staring at him in wonder. They stayed like that for a heartbeat, until she found her voice and spoke.

"Pritkin, what are you doing? What about–"

"You're worth it," he replied, and plunged home. He nearly climaxed just that fast. She was all slick, tight warmth and he had never felt anything so perfect. They simply gazed at each other for a long moment, until finally he had to move or explode.

He retreated almost entirely, and then thrust fully into her again. She arched beneath him, and then wrapped her legs around his hips, heels digging into his buttocks to anchor him to her. He tried to control himself – she seemed so fragile – but soon found himself setting a bruising pace. She met him stroke for stroke, hips moving in perfect harmony with his. He had no idea how a demon and an angel were so perfect for each other but he was damn sure they were.

He forced himself to slow down and savor the sensations. He could tell she was going to come again soon and he wanted this to last. He kissed her again, gently this time, and could detect faint traces of her sweet honey on her tongue. He groaned low in his throat and kissed her more deeply.

He could tell he was nearing the end of his stamina. As much as he wanted to prolong it, his body would not be denied. It had been waiting for Cassie for too long. He drew back from her mouth and she peered up at him, eyes glazed with pleasure.

"Cassie."

She would call that his command voice. She focused a little.

"Cassie, you are mine. Do you understand?"

Her reply stopped his heart, and then pushed him over the edge.

"No. You are _mine_."

He knew the truth of those words even as they both broke apart. They came back to themselves slowly. He stayed inside her and held her close to his chest, her head tucked under his chin like they were two halves of the same whole. She snuggled into him and he thought he might die from the perfection of it. He wondered how long it would take to be dragged back to hell.

* * *

He awoke to another hell entirely: an empty room. Had it really all been just a dream? He sighed, and got up to take a frigid shower.


End file.
